nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Preparing for the Universes Tournament
Disney Heroes Episode: Preparing for the Universes Tournament Rated: TV-PG (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Kim, Joss and the others did their new Training at the California's Mojave Desert for the Upcoming Universe Tournament that starts in 5 days and the upcoming Showdown against Kylo Ren & the First Order. Plus Xigbar/Luxu invites Jiren to enter the Tournament also. The Episode Act 1 At the Avengers Tower, Ann Possible gives a meeting with her Heroes & the Avengers that the Universes Tournament is in 5 days and the Finals will take place at the 'Infinite Null Universe' where the Finals will last 48 Minutes and everyone can fight without limits. Tony Stark also reminds that the winner of every match moves on while the loser will be eliminated from the Tournament if they lose twice. Rick Grimes gives a tip such as Ann's Team member can switch for a Backup Alley. Poe Dameron also knows that Xigbar/Luxu is planning to let Jiren take command of 'The Final Order' Team, a small fleet of Mini-Star Destroyers that will take control of the Universe after his Team beats Ann's Team in the Universes Tournament final. So Ann uses her Instant Transmission to teleport herself, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Rey, Akima, Cale, Kairi, Sora, Aqua, and Spider-Man to the Training Camp in the Mojave Desert in Southern California for 3 whole days of Training. Meanwhile, some people got a message by the Screenslaver that he'll battle against Ann's Team in the Universes Tournament plus Kylo Ren's member Jiren & the 4 Keyblade Foretellers will be joining him and it will determine the Fate of Earth. Act 2 After they got settled in their Tents, Ann, Kim, Rey, Akima, Cale, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Gohan and Spider-Man begin their Training with Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta. They did some Hammering on the Desert ground, Rey, & Akima did their workout controlling the 'No Pain' trick by Goku. Plus they did their Martial Arts combat exercising and finally, Ann, Kim, Akima, Kairi and Rey did their jogging on a hot road succeeding the Training. Later that night, Akima shows her toned Lightweight Bodybuilder body to Rey now that she completed her skills, Rey asks her if their Training is enough to save the Universe, Goku tells her that the Team did everything they can to prepare for the Tournament. At the Mega Star Destroyer 'Finalizer', Kylo Ren, General Hux, Xigbar/Luxu, the 4 Keyblade Foretellers and the Master of Masters (MoM) brings in Jiren, a strong Alien Warrior with Expert Martial Arts Skill. They inform him that the Universes Tournament starts tomorrow morning and asks him to be the Captain of his Team, he agrees on one condition by saying 'I don't want you to kill anyone during the Tournament Final', they accept the Deal. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the Avengers Tower, our Heroes attend a meeting by Ann Possible & Tony Stark) Ann Possible: 'Tony Stark has called on us to let you know that the Universes Tournament starts in 5 days from now, and we have to train hard if we're going to have any chance of winning' Cale: 'So where is this Tournament going to be taken place?' Akima: 'The Finals will be held at the Universe Null Void where fighters can fight with no limit, but every match will be held at a different Universe. So we gotta win 4 Matches to get into the Finals' Tony Stark: 'But there's something else, if our member of Ann's Team loses 2 matches, then he or she will be eliminated. Plus in the Finals, we can switch one of our members to fill in for someone' Goku: 'And we cannot use Sensu Beans since it's an outside weapon that is not allowed' Akima: 'So the odds are 25 Million to 1' Rick Grimes: 'It's the best chance we got, so I suggest we get into Training right now' Kairi: 'The Master of Masters and Xigbar also known as Luxu, is going to be there, we need to train hard and increase our Keyblade Master power' Sora: 'We'll handle this battle against the Foretellers' Poe Dameron: 'Xigbar & the Master of Masters have been planning their revenge. His 4 Keyblade Foretellers have been helping build the largest squad the galaxy has ever known. He calls it the Final Order. When the Universes Tournament Final begins, attacks on all free worlds will occur. The Master of Masters and his Team have been hiding in the Null Realm near the huge Battle Arena' (In the Living Room) Piccolo: 'I'm gonna need you to think about this carefully, are you sure you want to do this?' Rey: 'Yes...I need to train and become a Jedi Master' Goku: 'Then it's settled, we'll head for the Mojave Desert shortly' Kairi: 'So what's there?' Aqua: 'If you want to become a stronger Keyblade Master and defeat the Master of Masters, you & Sora need to make some big changes' Sora: 'Me and Kairi will do this...but what's the Training?' Vegeta: (He smiled) 'You'll find out soon enough' Ann Possible: 'There's a new Training Camp that opened in the Mojave Desert, I might get Akima and Rey into fighting shape' Cale: 'It'll be hot there, but we'll handle it' Goku: 'Vegeta and I can train Caulifla & Kale to reach full power' Akima: 'Now let's get there by Instant Transmission' Ann Possible: 'Just grab my hand' (Akima grab Ann's hand as Cale, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Caulifla, Kale, Spider-Man and Rey grab-on) (Then they teleport for the Mojave Desert) (Ann, Rey, Akima, Cale, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Caulifla, Kale, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta and Spider-Man arrive to the Training Camp with a Stone Castle in the Mojave Desert at Southern California) Spider-Man: 'So this is the training arena we'll be doing?' Cale: 'You'll get used to it, this is a hot desert' Kairi: 'At least I bought some Sun Lotion' Aqua: 'This is where Keyblade Wielders start over, get reborn' Sora: 'It's a Boot Camp, but we can handle it' Rey: 'It looks like hell' Vegeta: 'If you're going through hell, you'll get used to it' Akima: 'Let's set up our tents, and then we can begin' Gohan: 'I want you to give me everything you got so I can use my Mystic Power' Goku: 'All right then, let's do this' (He powers up to Super Saiyan 2) (On a small Battle Arena Ring in the Mojave Desert in California, Akima, Kairi, Sora & Rey did their Workout with Ann, Goku, Vegeta & Aqua) Akima: (She stretches her toned Arms in her dark green Tanktop and pulls out her Staff) 'We need to build our Endurance for the Universes Tournament' Rey: (She pulls out her Staff) 'I'm ready, now let's begin' (Then they start with their exercising as Rey uses her Jedi Staff on Akima's Keyblade, plus Kairi and Sora did their workout with their Keyblade against Aqua, and Goku & Vegeta train Ann in their Super Saiyan Blue form) Piccolo: 'I want you to hit the Desert Ground with this Hammer, and hit it hard & fast. Ready...go!' (Akima grabs the Hammer and hits to Desert Ground hard, then she swings it down a little harder making the Sand fly in the air as Kairi uses her Keyblade to hit the sand very hard) Vegeta: (Akima is on a hanger in her Green Tanktop with both her hands tied by a Rope, plus Sora is tied on a Rope also) 'The next lesson is by increasing your Endurance with No Pain, now brace yourself' Kim Possible: (Nervous) 'I can't watch this' (Then Goku uses the Basketball to hit Akima's Back) Akima: (Yells) 'Bring it!' (Akima & Sora handles the 'No Pain' trick) Akima: 'I must be getting stronger, now that I weigh at 133 LBS of Muscle Arms and Abs' (She gets her back massaged by Ann) Aqua: 'Just relax in the Jacuzzi and get some shuteye, tomorrow we're gonna do Jogging on the Desert Road' (Then Kairi uses her Fingers to make a hole on the Lemon that Caulifla is holding) Super Saiyan 3 Kefla: 'Wow! This Super Saiyan 3 form is breathtaking!' (Akima, Ann, Kim, Sora, Kairi & Rey is jogging on a hot road in the Desert to grow their Stamina as Cale drives in a Car) Rey: 'This is...rough than battling Kylo Ren in the Snow Forest on Starkiller Base' (Then Rey tripped and land on both hands) Cale: 'You can do this...now get up' (Rey stands up fast by using the Force and she, Akima, Sora, Kairi, Ann & Kim run fast) Goku: 'This new move I'll use is called the Mini-Kamehameha Bomb attack, now use the Force and send some Rocks at it. Kamehameha Bomb!' (He uses the new attack) (Rey uses the Force and send a few large Rocks at Goku & Vegeta) Rey: 'Take this' (Then she sends it) (Goku uses the Mini-Kamehameha Bomb to destroy a few large Rocks as Vegeta dodges it) (At the same time, Akima did her Speed Bag at a fast pace growing her Speed as Ann did some Weight Lifting to increase her Strength, Kairi did her Keyblade workout with Sora & Aqua increasing her Power, and Kim does her Yoga to grow her Stamina) (Akima, Kairi and Rey beats Ann, Kim, Aqua and Sora at fast Jogging on the hot road as they reached the Campsite) Rey: (Cheers) Kairi: 'I made it!' (Then Rey hugs Akima in her happiest moment now that their Training is complete) Akima: 'Well done, now we're ready for the Universes Tournament' (Then she hi-five Ann & Kim) (Kairi hugs Aqua by completing her Keyblade Master Training) (Later that night in the Tent, Akima shows her Lightweight Bodybuilder pose in her Green Tanktop to Rey) Akima: 'I love my Muscle Arms including my beautiful skills' (She shows her Bicep) Rey: 'I never seen you being healthy in your excellent condition...but you think we have a chance to win the Tournament?' Goku: (He and Vegeta comes in) 'Well, we did everything we can to prepare ourselves for the Universes Tournament. Now we can get a good night's sleep for tomorrow's big day' Vegeta: 'And hope we're successful' (Last Lines of the Episode) (At the Mega Star Destroyer 'Finalizer' inside the large Control Room, Kylo Ren, Master of Masters (MoM), the 4 Keyblade Foretellers, Screenslaver, Xigbar/Luxu and General Hux brings in Jiren, a strong Alien-Warrior) Kylo Ren/Ben Solo: 'You must be Jiren, a powerful Warrior from the center of the Universe' Jiren: 'That is correct. I want to enter the Universes Tournament to win the Super Dragon Balls' Xigbar/Luxu: 'Once we form the Dark X-Keyblade, you can take command of the 'Final Order'.' Aced: 'Since Luxu will be captain of Kylo Ren's Team, we'll have a chance of winning' Ira: 'If we can absorb energy from the 13 Keyblade Wielders of Light including the 7 Princesses of Heart to create the Dark X-Keyblade, then Luxu will gain the Upperhand' Invi: 'But first, we'll let Ann Possible's Team defeat the 4 Keyblade Foretellers and then we'll let Luxu make his move' Gula: 'So we'll need your help, Jiren' Xigbar/Luxu: 'It's going to be a 20-Fighter Battle Royal and it won't be easy' General Hux: 'Once you enter, there's no going back' Jiren: 'I understand, but on 1 condition...I don't want you to kill anyone in the Tournament Final' Kylo Ren: 'Permission Granted' (He handshakes Jiren) Master of Masters: 'Now let's prepare ourselves' Narrator: 'It looks like the Master of Masters has formed a Team for Kylo Ren to battle against Ann Possible's Team for the upcoming Universes Tournament Final. This event will be a Live Broadcast for Audiences across the Universe, and with Xigbar/Luxu's strong Winning Streak, the odds is massive. But with a tough Competition, there's room for an small upset, because at the Mojave Desert, Ann Possible, her daughter Kim, her cousin Joss including Sora & Kairi has completed their Expert Training with help from Akima & Rey. So if they can use their Teamwork, there's no telling what can happen when the Universes Tournament begins...' (Ann, Kim, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Cale, Akima, Goku, Vegeta & Piccolo are sleeping on a cold night in the Mojave Desert for the big day tomorrow) Narrator: 'All eyes are on you, Ann Possible. Stay tuned for the next Episode of Disney Heroes.' (A Preview of the next Episode) Narrator: 'On the next Episode of Disney Heroes, the Universes Tournament has started and Ann Possible's Team is finally ready for the big day as they head for their 1st Match. Don't miss the next episode of Disney Heroes. Gallery Gohan and Piccolo did their meditation workout.png|Gohan did his Meditation Void becomes awkward.png|Void is awkward People are stunned about Screenslaver's message except Elastigirl.png|People become stunned by the Screenslaver's broadcast Sora sees the view of the North Atlantic Ocean.png|Sora is seeing the view of the North Atlantic Ocean Ann Possible, Kairi, Akima and Rey is jogging on a Road in the Mojave Desert.png|Ann Possible, Akima, Kairi and Rey jogs on the Desert road Rick Grimes said 'There is Hope that your Team will win the Tournament'.png|Rick Grimes said 'There is still hope for your Team to win the Universe Tournament' Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Family Category:Fantasy Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Hope Category:Sports Category:Teamwork